listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Electoral Wards in Greater Manchester
Greater Manchester is a Non-Metropolitan County in North West England. It consists of twenty-seven UK Parliamentary constituencies, each of which elects one MP using the First Past the Post system. Electoral Wards Altrincham and Sale West Altrincham, Ashton upon Mersey, Bowdon, Broadheath, Hale Barns, Hale Central, St Mary’s, Timperley, Village. Ashton-under-Lyne Ashton Hurst, Ashton St Michael’s, Ashton Waterloo, Droylsden East, Droylsden West, Failsworth East, Failsworth West, St Peter’s. Blackley and Broughton Broughton, Charlestown, Cheetham, Crumpsall, Harpurhey, Higher Blackley, Kersal. Bolton North East Astley Bridge, Bradshaw, Breightmet, Bromley Cross, Crompton, Halliwell, Tonge with the Haulgh. Bolton South East Farnworth, Great Lever, Harper Green, Hulton, Kearsley, Little Lever and Darcy Lever, Rumworth. Bolton South East Atherton, Heaton and Lostock, Horwich and Blackrod, Horwich North East, Smithills, Westhoughton North and Chew Moor, Westhoughton South. Bury North Church, East, Elton, Moorside, North Manor, Ramsbottom, Redvales, Tottington. Bury South Besses, Holyrood, Pilkington Park, Radcliffe East, Radcliffe North, Radcliffe West, St Mary’s, Sedgley, Unsworth. Cheadle Bramhall North, Bramhall South, Cheadle and Gatley, Cheadle Hulme North, Cheadle Hulme South, Heald Green, Stepping Hill. Denton and Reddish Audenshaw, Denton North East, Denton South, Denton West, Dukinfield, Reddish North, Reddish South. Hazel Grove Bredbury and Woodley, Bredbury Green and Romiley, Hazel Grove, Marple North, Marple South, Offerton. Heywood and Middleton Bamford, Castleton, East Middleton, Hopwood Hall, Norden, North Heywood, North Middleton, South Middleton, West Heywood, West Middleton. Leigh Astley Mosley Common, Atherleigh, Golborne and Lowton West, Leigh East, Leigh South, Leigh West, Lowton East, Tyldesley. Makerfield Abram, Ashton, Bryn, Hindley, Hindley Green, Orrell, Winstanley, Worsley Mesnes. Manchester Central Ancoats and Clayton, Ardwick, Bradford, City Centre, Hulme, Miles Platting and Newton Heath, Moss Side, Moston. Manchester, Gorton Fallowfield, Gorton North, Gorton South, Levenshulme, Longsight, Rusholme, Whalley Range. Manchester, Withington Burnage, Chorlton, Chorlton Park, Didsbury East, Didsbury West, Old Moat, Withington. Oldham East and Saddleworth Alexandra, Crompton, Saddleworth North, Saddleworth South, Saddleworth West and Lees, St James’, St Mary’s, Shaw, Waterhead. Oldham West and Royton Chadderton Central, Chadderton North, Chadderton South, Coldhurst, Hollinwood, Medlock Vale, Royton North, Royton South, Werneth. Rochdale Balderstone and Kirkholt, Central Rochdale, Healey, Kingsway, Littleborough Lakeside, Milkstone and Deeplish, Milnrow and Newhey, Smallbridge and Firgrove, Spotland and Falinge, Wardle and West Littleborough. Salford and Eccles Claremont, Eccles, Irwell Riverside, Langworthy, Ordsall, Pendlebury, Swinton North, Swinton South, Weaste and Seedley. Stalybridge and Hyde Dukinfield Stalybridge, Hyde Godley, Hyde Newton, Hyde Werneth, Longdendale, Mossley, Stalybridge North, Stalybridge South. Stockport Brinnington and Central, Davenport and Cale Green, Edgeley and Cheadle Heath, Heatons North, Heatons South, Manor. Stretford and Urmston Bucklow-St Martins, Clifford, Davyhulme East, Davyhulme West, Flixton, Gorse Hill, Longford, Stretford, Urmston. Wigan Aspull New Springs Whelley, Douglas, Ince, Pemberton, Shevington with Lower Ground, Standish with Langtree, Wigan Central, Wigan West. Worsley and Eccles South Barton, Boothstown and Ellenbrook, Cadishead, Irlam, Little Hulton, Walkden North, Walkden South, Winton, Worsley. Wythenshawe and Sale East Baguley, Brooklands, Northenden, Priory, Sale Moor, Sharston, Woodhouse Park. See Also *List of English Electoral Wards by Constituency *List of Parliamentary Constituencies in Greater Manchester Sources *http://www.opsi.gov.uk/si/si2007/uksi_20071681_en_1 *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_English_Electoral_Wards_by_Constituency#Greater_Manchester